pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shashank Singh
My life i am quite happy with mt life. Love it. Waking at five and sleeping at twelve is my life. Pokemon and anime is my life. Professorshashank (talk) 14:25, October 27, 2017 (UTC)professorshashank. Yoponot (talk) 14:25, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Reply What would the introducer do, anyway? I know this is an ongoing, annoying issue, but is there really something we could do? All of these are new people, and as much as there is the notification that reminds people to read the rules, they don't. Most of the people just say "hi" and never are seen again, and blocking them doesn't do anything. Energy ''X'' 16:32, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :Not ignoring. Just that there isn't an effective way to do anything about it. And I don't really see the point of "introducer" - everyone can welcome a user, and they don't need any extra tools or position to do that. Energy ''X'' 17:06, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Request Sorry, but you haven't been on Discussions for some time; you barely have a hundred comments. Spend a few months, do certain stuff, promote the site, and you could at least be eligible for the position. Energy ''X'' 12:30, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Reply! On the Go, Shashank! Thanks for the suggestions! Tho, don't thou think locking many posts would flood Discussions area (by locked posts) and it's annoying sometimes, right? We have a Delete option, we'll delete such spammed posts and I'm appreciating you, thanks and help us by reporting, whenever thou get any useless posts. Cuz, I have schools as well (IST) So, I won't be present, ya can understand. Otherwise, I'll try my best to stop spam, as thou can see, I'm doing good, I guess. So, no worries. AlainSycamore Moderator Listing punishments may not work at all. You can see that people do not read the rules, and I doubt anything better would be done by listing punishments - blocks. If anything, that may even discourage people to even visit the place, knowing a single mistake could cost them. As for enforcer, there is no such user right as "enforcer". What would an enforcer do, anyway? Block people? If so, you'd need to become an administrator to do that. Anyway, the least you could do is at least remind people of the rules. As for the attack, I am not even certain what you even did. Whatever it is, you did apologize, which is something not many people do. Just mind the rules next time. Energy ''X'' 13:28, December 2, 2017 (UTC) : After reading everything you've said, I see about what Energy X said right above me ^ it's best to follow the guideline's & give them occasionally if not do it every so often like i do, : As for attackery yeah best to apologize which not many user's do as far as Alain goes incase you haven't read, He'll still moderate the discussion post he just wont reply & whatever hurt's him now i think it's to keep it a personal manner. Alright, You still have 5/6 moderator's watching/working the post that'll be including myself as one of'em so follow the rules & guidelines and everything will smooth. Alright? : Also if you see anyone spam or whatever that's break one of the guidelines please report it in so that i may check it okay so you know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 15:59, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::But there are no tools you need to warn people. There aren't even tools designed for that. A simple comment does enough. As for the mod, you need to do a lot more than that. You can edit things in here so your trust is gained. Energy ''X'' 10:51, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for visiting my Talk page... Well, I wasn't angry on you, not at all... Now, at that time, the thing that hurt me, was you guys think that mods will clear spam whenever they want. And, you too have school, right? Would you really accept when someone insults you related to your job? Please, until you have a Report option, use it, let us work. you don't know what fandom was and what it is. And yeah, why don't you too start editing here? It would be great! Thanks again and thanks for calling be bhaiya... Liked it Alain Sycamore (talk) 13:49, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Shashank Hi, I thought i'd comeby to let you know that Saksham the one you call Bhaiya is currently going to be busy with exam's til Monday so you know as such as a reminder, On your questions you wrote to Alain in message i'll answer for you due to him being busy. '' 1) Spamming means sending the same message indiscriminately to (Large numbers of recipients) on Internet.'' 2) Well when you become a moderator you can see several changes one would be your user profile two depending on moderator ideal you can use numerous of thing's like; '' Chat moderator's can ban any user's from chat or discard if inappropriate.'' '' Discussion moderator's We can a report replies for a administrative user to see in report and we can also delete a post & replies from a user whois inappropriate at times. But so you know you can experience many thing's when becoming one.'' 3) I've taken alook at your reports keep on going alright your doing great. As for Bhaiya you'll see him Monday and Alain if you see this don't worry about images &/or drawing post i've created one already. So you know Shashank, If needed let me know.Trainer Micah (talk) 18:58, December 10, 2017 (UTC) User I don't see they posted off-topic much. One post, and it was already deleted. Energy ''X'' 15:03, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey I saw your message on Energy X's Tp And i saw Legend Trainer 02 's off topic and have deleted them if he continuously & repeatively circles it let me know and i'll make sure that Energy X know's of it okay. : '' As for Perna i'm checking his/her discussion profile out now so you know i'll also message Energy X later after i report it in so you know thanks for reporting what you find your doing great as a user whois soon to become a moderator Kk ^_^.Trainer Micah (talk) 16:09, December 13, 2017 (UTC)'' Report seen & Checked Hey Sha, Thanks for that report i have read it and am checking it out now! I'm about to post anew post called; Important reminder's so you all know it'll talk about the recent increase in spams and off topic and where to check and threatening user's and rude behaviored user's so i'll post that now. : '' Be happy to give it a read on images post i have read your report and i hereby stop images post for the time being if anyone creates or makes a post remember to report it so I or Harsh or Alain can delete it, alright so you know as such thanks for the report.'' : '' And if ever needed you know where to check/Find me.Trainer Micah (talk) 22:27, December 15, 2017 (UTC)'' Previous issues with Vyap Hey Shashank,Trainer Micah while i was reading your report i saw that the user Vyap hasn't been seen nor spotted in the discussion post upto now his last activity as of lately was November 5th so you know as such if the user surface's again you know become's active you can let me know in report anything that happens alright, For now that issue has been done/delt with previously alright, So you know as such don't worry about him/her kk. : So you know if needed let me know i'll be online today til Wednesday then online Thursday til Christmas eve Kk so you know later.Trainer Micah (talk) 08:16, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Reply I didn't really get all that fuss going on. All I can say is that you should clear things up with the mod and admin. Energy ''X'' 12:09, December 29, 2017 (UTC) : Same as Energy X said, Even though i was inactive i'm back and returned so i'll check things out whatever happened while i was inactive i'm checking now via discussion post. '' :: ''And as a apology i'm seriously sorry for whatever has happened while i was inactive and in Arkansas at the time alright, Give me some time to check thing's out and sort whatever out happened i see your wanting to leave the wikis and i know i wont stop you okay? Let me check things out and whatever i report and see i hope you'll understand as a worning try to remember your teaching's we give out okay? And try not to do those in return alright. So you know i'm back and checking.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:32, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :: Okay, Outta reading everything over i see Alain wasn't mad at you he was just trying to tell you what you shouldn't have done. And he editored his replies so sense i was outta town inactively seeing what has happened sense i was away, It seems you'll need to follow up what Alain says as a moderator i know he follow's the guideline's so whatever he says it goes by any of us as a moderator alright. Even though i wasn't online at the time. I do check thing's out reather it's on playstation 4 3ds or anything that has Internet i always check in somehow reather it's off line or not i always check in wi-fied so yeah. Continue you on & Happy New Year knowing that'll come in later tonight/day for you all. :: Anyway i'll create a post for New year's make sure everything is put in there after everyone has replied i'll be sure to lock the post kk. So you know onward to discussion post.Trainer Micah (talk) 12:37, December 31, 2017 (UTC) '' Rules 4 Atlas & Staff ''Hm As i look over your rules alright that sounds good as per winner he/she can make anew Atlas post whoever has most replies as for Atlas post i will say it'll stop at 250 replies alright no further then 250 replies, : Secondly alright no further making on Atlas posts i'll wait til ones full then lock it then check it as we go from that letter alright and yeah i see about Atlas post i'll say one per day. So that away it wont be to confusing. :: Thirdly, I could ask some users i know to see if we can introduce Hindi but if they say no then that'll be my answer as a moderator alright? Plus i can't understand Hindi that much anyway so best stick with English on me kk. '' ''After sure i can make a Roleplay post or Battle post every once a date so you all can Roleplay & Battle as for rules i can think of some rules like for battle post it can go like; '' Your battle your rules and for my rule i noticed last time Zapdos Articuno did to many Pokemon so i request in battle post only one reply per user and no legendarys it'll be a great ideal. After yeah Roleplay post i'm noticing it's just you there so i think we need to encourage more users you know to get them to understand Roleplay's abit better and if not well we can always make a Roleplay Battle post if users know the rules of Roleplay they can act out a character on choosing then roleplay it in a battle scenery that could work.'' '' So you notice as such let me check all discussion out then if a battle post isn't made i'll make one with that rule even make a Roleplay post if one isn't made alright. So you notice as such checking things out before i leave.Trainer Micah (talk) 12:22, January 4, 2018 (UTC) '' Warning! Next time, try not to talk to a mod like that, k! (Don't take this, i'm asking to you, i'm telling you). And yeah, put 4(~) after finishing thy message, it'd let thy talk page show as thy signature. So that we easily could reach thy talk page Alain Sycamore (talk) 14:45, January 6, 2018 (UTC) : I saw your message and alright I've apologized to Marlin as for Tanya i checked out some of her replies and i reread some of them and your right she's still 11 so yeah i didn't know where i got the 22 from i guess i thought her birthday was 2006 and it's been 11 years sense that so apologizes on that now i see why i got smacked with two facepalms and Alain your right buddy sorry and apologies to you buddy i didn't know where my mind was this morning so you two know apologies guys. : '' And Shashank do as Alain says otherwise i'll start smacking you with Facepalms kk so you know as such and thanks & Yeah i'll be careful from now on kk.'' : So you notice as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 17:48, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Shashank I saw your message and to say okay i'll control myself and; : Battle post if one hasn't been made upto recent activeness yes Battle posts can be made once per date by us or you as user's just remember to watch thou replies as such. : Alright so your saying that if a post was posted back say May 2017 i should lock it but if there a positive response it'll remain unlocked right? Alright. Unless someone says lock it alright. : On Moderator i can say your good enough however when Alain/Saksham/Bhaiya says something don't get hurt by him saying it just remember whatever he says little by little and go from there as for become one i can't think of anything i know of besides stay active take breaks occasionally careful whatever you say & so on. : And that's true anyway i've apologized to Bhaiya sense he does or doesn't want to talk then i'm fine with it & alright we will continue moderator work to make user's happy if not happy just tell/inform me kk. So you know as such glad to hear from you and i've been here for awhile actually some days inactive some day's active alright so you know now for some sleep due to time zones yawn back on this afternoon kk.Trainer Micah (talk) 12:39, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Just to alert you when you are on I made a Battle post & Image post for tomorrow alright. Kinda give them a read and If thou needs help or something let me know alright that or sense Bhaiya and I are taking some time off if you need anything you can alert our administrative user's if thou needs help with something alright. Anyway i'm out for a few day's i'll reply on discussion post when i return alright so thou know as such later.Trainer Micah (talk) 23:57, January 12, 2018 (UTC) '' Seeing what has happened ''I saw your message on Bhaiya's talk page and i see on fanfic's report whatever you see in rude behavior or mocking behavior alright as for OT if it ever does arises again reather it's in Fanfic's or images or whatever type of posts just stay calm report thou posts and if necessary we will check it out and if necessary we will lock it alright. : And just to say i heartly agree on OT arising again if it ever does alright So you know as such Bhaiya might be maybe inactive as seen on my talk page he did say he'll be inactive for sometime so yeah if needed let me know i'll be on discussion post.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:13, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey looking at Mudlapor Arathi's discussion profile i'm checking out his replies and posts and images and so on and i'm trying to figure out what needs to go & what'll stay. '' As for what'll go;'' Some of his posts will go like Which is most powerful & which is most cute etc drawing's will be locked an yeah you could've told me what was happening before i could've took actions immediately alright next time be sure you alert me asap so i know whois doing what alright. : For now i have alot to do oi what a mess Mudlapor Arathi made anyway if needed. Let me know.Trainer Micah (talk) 16:20, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Reply I wish there was a way to do that. If it was adminship or patroller request, I could see by the number of edits (and keep their progress). This is harder to do for moderator request for the Discussions, however. I'll try to think of a way for that. Energy ''X'' 21:22, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Edit As you said, we need a system for Discussion Mods. So here's what I think what people should do for these requests. Find three Discussion Mods that approve of your request, and you must be active on Discussions for around 4 months every day (or at least nearly every day). Energy ''X'' 19:48, January 31, 2018 (UTC) : As said by Energy X i agree with him as per approval i agree with the requirement's said by you i have no objection's with them and yes as Energy X said you need to find one other moderator to approve your request so far you have; : Gary Oakkk whois Harsh he's a moderator from before you can see he's approved & You have me convinced so i approve so now you need either or Saksham's approval or Bill approval to have your requirement's approved by Energy X so you know & yeah good luck with the becoming a discussion moderator man!Trainer Micah (talk) 20:58, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Shashank, i want you to be a part os administrative group Alain Sycamore (talk) 23:25, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :(Applications can be posted here if so.) PokémonGamer 23:32, February 1, 2018 (UTC) User request First, the vote to define the criteria for Discussion Mods has not yet passed. Secondly, you can place the user rights request on my talk page or the fellow bureaucrat's talk page. I don't expect people to know to access this page or to edit it. Energy ''X'' 11:57, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :Not quite. Still, you need some mods to endorse your request, that they vouch and support you. Energy ''X'' 12:13, February 2, 2018 (UTC) : : :He's right also i saw you we're trying to make your transplate in a link which didn't exist on Energy X's talk page so you know. As he said you'll need to make it in the "user rights" & link it to our talk page's once you have it linked on several user's talk page's then we will do either or that is support your request natural the request or decline your request to have you as a discussion moderator alright. : : :And sense Saksham won't be online for sometime i could help you with the rights sense he's wonting you to become a administrative user and i know your wonting to become a discussion moderator alright so you know it takes more experience to become a administrative user alright & if you need support on user rights i'll help you out if needed alright? Anyway i'll be on discussion post if needed kk.Trainer Micah (talk) 14:30, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :